Yu-Gi-Oh SES: Chapter 04
The Island Part 2 is the fourth chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh SES and the fourth chapter of the World Duel Games Arc. After this chapter there will be 11 duelist left in the World Duel Games. Plot In this chapter the Duel between Yahiko, Brendan, the brazilian and the canadian duelist, who's names are revealed to be Jack and Collin, continiues. Although their opponents don't work as a team and battle eachother, Brendan and Yahiko are pushed into a corner. But they can turn the situation around, using Brendans new Xyz Monster he got from James before the Preliminations: Silver Dagger. After the Duel, it is seen that Kyle defeated 2 more duelists, so only 13 remain. On the next day, everyone is sure that the quarter final will start today, because there are only 5 more duelist to defeat before this happens and yesterday were defeated 12. At the end of the chapter the trio meets James, who tells his brother that he is very proud of him that he come so far and looks forward to face him in the final. Then, the lose of 2 other duelists is announced, they were defeated by Grant Meadow, who appears at the camp of the trio to challenge James. Featured Duels Duel continues from the last chapter. Brendan and Yahiko vs. Jack and Collin Collins Turn Ends his turn. Brendans Turn Summons Xyz Starter and uses it's effect to summon 1 "Xyz-Token". He overlays his 4 Monsters for Absorbing Dragon (ATK: 2000). He uses it's effect, detaching 1 Xyz Material to destroy up to 2 Spell or Trap cards on the field: His own set card (Xyz Riot) and , to raise the ATk of his dragon by 600 (ATK: 2000 -> 2600). Then he attacks . (Collin 4000 -> 3300). Gigantes effect activates, destroying all remeaning Spell and Trap Cards on the field. Brendan sets 1 card and ends his turn. Jacks Turn Tributes Collins Giant Rat to summon and destroys Brendans set card. Then he attacks yahiko directly with his monster which would cause him to lose the duel. Brendan activates the second effect of Absorbing Dragon, detaching 2 Xyz Materials, to make it the Attack target instead. Granmarg is destroyed, (Jack: 4000 -> 3800) and Jack ends his turn. Yahiko's Turn Summons Icy Knight - Spearholder Elian and attacks Collin directly (Collin: 3300 -> 1500). He sets 1 card and ends his turn. Collins Turn Activates to bring Granmarg back. Then he summons . He uses Granmarg to attack Elian, but Yahiko activates it's effect, detaching 1 card to negate the attack. The card was Icy Knight - Sorceress Nimue, so Collin takes 500 Life Points Damage (Collin: 1500 -> 1000). He ends the Battle Phase and activates the Spell card Doom Landslide, destroying all face-up non-EARTH Monsters on the field (Absorbing Dragon and Elian are destroyed) and inflicting 1000 Life Points Damage to a Player who doesn't control a face-up EARTH Monster. (Brendan 5000 -> 4000) (Yahiko: 2100 -> 1100) (Jack: 3800 -> 2800). Then he Ends his turn. Brendans Turn Brendan discards 1 card to summon . He then activates , to summon 2 Tricky Token. Then he overlays his monsters to yummon Silver Dagger. (ATK: 2800). He detaches 1 of it's Xyz Materials to destroy 1 face up Monster on the field: He destroys Granmarg. Then he activates its second effect, detaching it's second Xyz Material to Special summon that Monster onto his side of the field. Granmarg attacks Dai Grepher, and Yahiko activates his face-down to half Grephers ATK. (Collin: 1000 -> 0). Then Brendan uses Silver Dagger to attack Jack directly . (Jack: 2800 -> 0). Category:Chapters